


swirling pools

by Destini Islands (Destini)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Time Travel, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Destini%20Islands
Summary: Not a joke fic.It’d be so easy to chalk this all up to a bad dream, except it’s not all so bad. Some of it is more like a daydream with sunshine smiles, ocean blue eyes, and whiskers on pale skin. Some of it is home. Some of it isn’t forgettable upon waking, some of it is closer to his heart than he’s ever been able to admit out loud.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	swirling pools

**Author's Note:**

> But it was a dare. Shoutout to twitter users @Kuuroyaku and @Ooopsss10, who I do not know but directly inspired me to do this.

It’d been a few months now of the chaos—

Since the fall, since the pickup, since the confusion, since the blossoming seeds of love in a foreign place.

Tobio twists the volleyball in his hands, the only connection he has left to his side of the world that has all but forgotten the ninja arts. He hadn’t cried since his Grandfather died, but he’d cried that day when he thought he’d never see a net again. Or his sister, or Hinata’s stupid face.

But now the option presents itself, clear as day, black swirling pools that he need only jump in to swim in the familiar waters of Miyagi woodlands.

It’d be so easy to chalk this all up to a bad dream, except it’s not all so bad. Some of it is more like a daydream with sunshine smiles, ocean blue eyes, and whiskers on pale skin. Some of it is home. Some of it isn’t forgettable upon waking, some of it is closer to his heart than he’s ever been able to admit out loud.

“Have you decided?”

The soft, scratchy voice that asks questions he can’t answer makes Tobio almost drop his volleyball into the pool. He turns slowly, hoping, praying, that whatever answer he chooses won’t hurt. Won’t hurt _him_.

Naruto attempts a smile, joining him to stare down in the swirling pool, blonde hair drooping.

“I guess that’s a no,” he laughs. It hurts to hear him cheery. This is the most dishonest he’s ever been with him.

“Yeah,” Tobio responds, voice hoarse.

“Ah man,” Naruto says, stretching his arms behind his head, “I guess I shouldn’t be shocked. It must be hard, right? You got lots of people who care about you, unlike me!”

“That’s not true.”

He didn’t mean to say it that harshly. He grimaces. “I-I mean… I’ve seen it. You have a team here, life here.”

Naruto groans. “Eh… I mean everyone is nice to _you_ cause of your situation, but me? They’ll always see me as… this.”

He points to his whiskers, then sticks his tongue out. “Haha. But don’t worry about me. I don’t need them. And when I become Hokage, I’ll—”

“Naruto.”

“Yeah?”

He lowers his arms, and Tobio exhales. “Volleyball is the most important thing to me. I can’t imagine living a life without it. In my world, there are international competitions. People better than me. Friends. Eternal rivals.”

The smile Naruto’s been trying to keep finally slides off his face, the bright mask shattering on soft dirt. “I… I know.”

“But,” Tobio continues, solemnly, a sense of peace burning in the pit of his stomach, “I’ve learned to care about more things in the Leaf Village.”

“What, really? You want to be a ninja?” he gasps.

Tobio huffs, shaking his head. “Being away from volleyball has been hard. But I guess it’s given me perspective.”

“What kind?”

“You’re going to make me say it.”

“Say what?”

“That I-I like you! Stupid!”

His face burns, but Naruto continues to just stare at him, realization dawning on him until he’s blushing right back.

“I-I know,” Naruto scoffs. “And I like you! We’ve already been over this!” he yells.

Tobio groans and sets down his ball before grabbing Naruto’s stupid orange jacket and kissing his stupid beautiful face. He kisses him back just as fiercely, gripping into his ramen bowl tee, another thing he’s borrowed from him along with his joy, his light, his attention, his love.

He pulls away first, fist still clenched tight as he stares into those ocean blue eyes. Tobio lets his fingers loosen and raise up to caress the soft strands of blonde, hesitant but affectionate. Was it really alright to fall for someone this hard, knowing it was all impossible?

“I’m saying I love you, Naruto.”

Naruto makes a noise that Tobio isn’t sure is good or not, but doesn’t wait for him to respond. “And I don’t care if you’re not there yet. I just…” He sighs. “I just wanted you to know just how much I’m going to miss you.”

“Tobio,” Naruto murmurs, his blue eyes holding him steady in this ocean of rapid change. He throws his arms over him, squeezing tightly despite Tobio having told him several times before that normal kids aren’t strong enough to crush bones and to go easy on him.

“Then stay.”

“What?”

“Then stay here. With me. You don’t need to be a ninja. We can… we can teach everyone here volleyball. I’ll be a ninja and you’ll be the originator of volleyball!”

“Naruto…”

“I love you too, ya know.”

It amazes Tobio how he’s cried more in the past few months than he has his entire life. Miwa always teased him about being a robot, but she was wrong. It’s not always pain that makes people tear up, sometimes it’s the simple act of happiness that can push, push, push someone to the edge and make them question their entire life.

Sometimes it’s daydreams with sunshine smiles, or ocean blue eyes, or whiskers on pale skin. Sometimes it’s having to choose between reality and daydreams. Sometimes it’s loving someone enough to even be heartbroken.


End file.
